Love & Redemption
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Sam saved Ellie from death and now will they find out who tried to kill Ellie? Cameo from Nate


TItle: Love & Redemption

Pairing: Sam Drake & Ellie Flynn

Rating: K+

A/N: Only own Ellie and the idea, rest belong to Naughty Dog

Summary: Sam saved Ellie from death and now will they find out who tried to kill Ellie?

\- King's Bay, Sam's Beach House -

Ellie was close to Sam as they were in bed together, Ellie softly sighed as she was cuddled close to Sam who had his hand on her arm as he held her close to him, they both knew that Ellie's older brother Harry Flynn was deceased and as Sam looked through the papers to see who had tried to kill Ellie, when Sam found out that it was his younger brother Nate, this shocked Sam and he told Ellie who it was and she was shocked and she didn't know what to do and neither did Sam, who decided to find out just why his younger brother was meant to kill Ellie, who stayed close to Sam, Ellie could only trust Sam to keep her safe, as Sam made a few calls and waited to bide his time before confronting his younger brother, Sam still kept the promise he made to Harry, he knew why and as Ellie stayed close to Sam in their bed, she could trust Sam to look after her.

Sam knew that Ellie missed her older brother and as Sam cuddled Ellie close to him, he suggested that they do something in his memory and Sam shared a soft kiss with Ellie as she smiled in their kiss as she knew how much Sam loved her and she loved him too, Ellie stayed close to Sam who kept Ellie close to him while in bed together, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder softly as they were spending time alone together in bed, Ellie felt that she could only trust Sam to protect her as they cuddled close to each other, Sam wrapped their duvet around Ellie to keep her warm in their bed, Ellie kept her hand on Sam's chest as he smiled knowing how close she was to him, Sam softly sighed knowing that he had to keep her safe with him.

After a few weeks, Sam finally confronted his younger brother about Ellie and as Sam found the truth from Nate and as Sam heard it, he felt sick and then Sam punched Nate in the face and warned him to stay away, as Sam then walked away, he disowned his brother and Sam returned to King's Bay to be with Ellie, who was reading a book outside and as Sam smiled seeing Ellie, he knew that she was everything to him and Sam knew that Ellie was his future and Sam then took a seat next to Ellie and held her close to him, Ellie sighed as she cuddled into Sam, who was happy with Ellie and as Sam then placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Ellie loved how gentle Sam was with her and she trusted him, Sam knew that he had to make sure she was happy and safe, Sam knew that he had to keep the promise he made to Harry, Ellie knew this too and she loved Sam so much as Ellie cuddled in close to Sam, she told Sam that she would always love him, Sam smiled and showed Ellie just how much he loved her, Ellie smiled in their kiss, Sam knew how happy he was to be with Ellie.

Sam was happy with Ellie and as Sam held Ellie close to him as they were comfy in bed together, Ellie put her hand on Sam's bare chest, she wanted to feel close to him, as Sam softly smiled knowing how much Ellie meant to him, Sam asked Ellie if she wanted to take their relationship to the next level and Ellie agreed, when Sam softly kissed Ellie as she smiled in their kiss, Ellie loved Sam so much and she knew how much she meant to Sam, who smiled as they kissed softly while in bed together, Ellie knew how much happier she was with Sam as he kept her safe in King's Bay as they were happy together, Ellie stayed close to Sam as they were keeping warm in bed together, Sam loved Ellie so much and he knew how special she was to him, Sam loved Ellie so much and he knew how special she was to him.

Ellie was glad that Sam was in her life and she knew how protective he was of her, Sam loved Ellie so much and always would, as Sam softly sighed knowing how much happier he was with Ellie, he knew that he would always be there for her, Sam wanted to make sure Ellie was happy with him, Ellie knew how safe she was with Sam and she cuddled close to him as she had her hand on his bare chest, Sam stayed close to Ellie while they were in bed together, Ellie snuggled in close to Sam as they were happy together, Sam had a close bond with Ellie as they shared a soft loving kiss, they got some sleep in bed together.

Sam loved being happy with Ellie and they were close, Ellie trusted Sam to keep her safe, Sam loved Ellie so much and he knew how close she was to him, Sam was happy with Ellie and they shared a soft kiss while still in bed together, Sam loved spending time with Ellie who was happy with Sam as they were alone together, Sam loved being happy with Ellie as they had a happy life with each other, Ellie cared about Sam and she just wanted him to be happy, Ellie felt safe with Sam as they were close to each other, Sam asked Ellie to marry him and Ellie agreed to marry Sam, who smiled softly as he then gave Ellie a beautiful diamond engagement ring, Sam then kissed Ellie lovingly, he was so happy with Ellie and as Sam was so excited about being engaged to Ellie as they shared a kiss to celebrate their engagement.

\- Two Years Later -

Sam and Ellie were now married and settled in King's Bay with their little girl Cassie, as Sam loved being a dad to his little girl, as Ellie loved being married to Sam and being a family with their little girl Cassie who loved bonding with her parents' as Sam loved his little family with Ellie in King's Bay having a normal life together, Ellie loved being married to Sam Drake and as Ellie was close to Sam as they spent time with their daughter Cassie who looked like her father, Ellie smiled softly knowing how happy Sam was and Ellie cuddled in close to Sam while their young daughter was playing her toys, Sam placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder softly as they were happy together with their little girl Cassie, Ellie got changed for bed while Sam put their young daughter into her bed for the night as Sam then would join Ellie in their bedroom and Sam smiled softly as he wrapped both arms around Ellie's waist as Ellie smiled knowing how happy she was with Sam and their little girl Cassie.

The End


End file.
